User talk:Minimotu
Welcome *Hey dude, thanks for your contribution to yoyowiki. I read your article about the sigma blade, it's a good start but it needs work. I like that you uploaded a picture, but check out the page for the Fluchs to see what a good looking article looks like. Check out the source code on that page to learn how to add an infobox and a photo gallery. There are some great resources for yoyo dimentions such as http://www.yoyonation.com and http://www.theyoyomuseum.com/ . If you have questions feel free to ask me on my discussion page. --Josh Parker 22:38, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Comments and suggestions I am new here myself, but I've been an author before and, if you don't mind, I have a few friendly suggestions for you. I'll use your Alex Kim article for an example, which I will quote: Alex kim is the owner of Bio Industries. Bio is a new yoyo company that makes metal yoyos. They have made the Malleus, the Gear, and the new Ego. Alex also competes in many yoyo contest around California. His yoyos are sold mostly on www.yoyonation.com Usually the first mention of the subject of the article is in bold type, Alex Kim not Alex kim. On yoyowiki it is standard to write "yo-yo", not "yoyo" or "yo". It may not be your personal style, but it looks more consistent. There is already an article about Bio, but it is spelled B.I.O. You can link to it as B.I.O. but be careful since it is case sensitive and the capitalization and punctuation have to match exactly. There is also already an article about Yoyonation, which you can use instead of typing the address. Finally when you write about a person you can put it in the People category - read the "Editing help" at the bottom of any edit box for instructions. Here is a possible edit of your article: Alex Kim is the owner of B.I.O. Industries. B.I.O. is a new yo-yo company that makes metal yo-yos. They have made the Malleus, the gEAR, and the new Ego. Alex also competes in many yo-yo contests around California. His yo-yos are sold mostly on Yoyonation. Much better. Finally, I think it might be better not to even mention the yo-yos, which are already part of the B.I.O. article, but to talk more about Alex personally. Like, to discuss the controversy about how he dealt with the lateness of the gEAR, and maybe a list of how he has placed in contests. I just personally saw him place at the Southern California Championships, so I know there is much to be said! And while I'm nitpicking, I think I should mention that Mo's name is "Chavez" not "Chaves" - since you named yourself after his yo-yo you should know! - mercury shims are not actually made of mercury, and Free Throwing style was invented by Neff with a Freehand, not a rubber rimmed yo-yo. Good luck, and happy editing! IP blocks Sorry you got cut off, it was nothing that you had done, glad to see you back and editing :-D. --Wilfred (talk| ) 03:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) History page Just a quick note saying I've undone your edit again on the history article. Rather than just straight undoing my edit it's better if you talk to the other editors involved. Regarding the use of the yo-yo as a weapon, I will quote the yo-yo history authority Lucky Meisenheimer "Another popular but fabricated story of the yo-yo is that of a centuries old Filipino weapon. ... there is no documented evidence that it was ever used as a jungle weapon". Please only contribute things you are sure of, we want to make a great information resource. Thanks! --Wilfred 23:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC)